


All In A Day's Work

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, Exhibitionism, Fanart, M/M, Safewords, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Filthy smut for my soon-to-be husband.





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vannja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannja/gifts).



> Shout out to [pendulumcross](http://pendulumcross.tumblr.com) on tumblr for making me a last minute fanart for my man's birthday!
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Noctis tossed the tablet aside, leaning back in his leather chair with a sigh. A king’s work was never done. A soft click alerted him to his office door being locked and he looked over to see the captain of the Kingsglaive leaning against it, picking his gloves off.

 

On second thought, the king’s work could wait.

 

“Captain Ulric, good to see you,” Noctis greeted him, standing him his desk. He stretched up on his toes, his body protesting having sat for too long.

 

“Same to you, Your Majesty,” Nyx bowed before slipping his coat off, dropping it over the couch near the door. “Reviewing reports?”

 

Noctis shrugged, unbuttoning his dress shirt. “Seems to be the only thing I do these days.”

 

Nyx grinned, walking up to him. “Then let’s spice things up, shall we?” He leaned down a bit to capture Noctis’ lips in a kiss.

 

“Sounds green to me,” Noctis murmured against his lips, licking into his mouth. Their kissing turned sloppy as they tried to remain liplocked while undressing. Nyx suddenly backed away from him and spun him around, pressing him against the glass wall that overlooked the city and the beautiful night sky.

 

Noctis gasped, having been unaware Nyx was herding him towards the windows. He grinned though, his shocked look turning sly when he felt his lover’s hands drift to his ass, stilling when they found the little surprise he left there.

 

“And how long has this been sitting here, stretching you open?” Nyx purred, tugging on the purple buttplug. 

 

Noctis moaned, lifting his arms to brace against the window, spreading his legs to present his ass to him. “S-Since this afternoon.”

 

Nyx hissed and pushed it back in, pressing up against him to nip at his bared neck. “You did an in-quarters inspection with a fake cock spreading your hole open for me?”

 

Noctis leaned into his chest. “Yeah, it was hard,” he said breathlessly.

 

Nyx snorted at the unintended pun. “The king of Lucis, so desperate for cock he has to resort to plugs to keep himself satisfied.” He reached around and gripped Noctis’ cock. “Maybe I should let my men have a go at you when I can’t be around to do it.” He grinned into his neck when he felt the cock in his hand jerk. “Needy little thing.”

 

“Nyx,” Noctis whined, writhing in his hands. “Just fuck me already.”

 

“Royal orders, Your Majesty?”

 

“I’ll make them royal orders if you keep teasing me, Glaive!” Noctis growled.

 

“Oh to be a fly on the wall of that particular council meeting,” Nyx said casually, reaching over to Noctis’ desk and pulling a half-used bottle of lube from a drawer. He carefully removed the plug, tossing it aside to be cleaned later. Pouring lube on his hand, he stroked his cock, then pressed the tip of the bottle against Noctis’ loosened hole. He grinned when Noctis yelped at the cool liquid squirting his insides. Positioning his cock, he didn’t give the king warning before he shoved in, his hips resting firmly against Noctis’ ass. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Nyx groaned, not giving the muscles fluttering around his dick time to adjust before he started a harsh pace, forcing Noctis to brace harder against the window to avoid getting (possibly) literally fucked through it.

 

“Yeah, please, don’t stop!” Noctis panted. He clenched and cried out when Nyx shifted his hips and brushed against his prostate. The long day with a plug in his ass combined with the unrelenting pounding Nyx was giving him had Noctis’ orgasm nearly blindside him.

 

“That’s it, my king… Let me hear you!” Nyx snarled, fucking him through his orgasm until Noctis’ muscles spasms became too much and Nyx stilled, coating Noctis’ insides with his come.

Breathing hard, Noctis’ leg began to shake from holding that angle too long. Taking notice, Nyx slipped out of him and carefully guided him to the beige carpeted floor. He tucked Noctis against his chest between his spread thighs, ignoring the mess they were surely making.

 

“Little minx,” Nyx cooed in his ear, nuzzling the side of his face.

 

Noctis gave him a shaky laugh. “You love it.” He smiled though, and rested against Nyx, letting his heart rate come back down to normal. “Well, that knocks a few things off the bucket list.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Exhibitionism, and that makes six rooms christened in the Citadel,” Noctis counted on his fingers.

 

Nyx laughed, “Fucking Six, you’re going to be the death of me, Your Majesty.”

  
  
  



End file.
